


Ukatake 5+1

by Saratoga3



Series: Haikyuu!! sickfics and suffering. [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Sickfic, baby crows, they are such a good team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratoga3/pseuds/Saratoga3
Summary: Five times Takeda was looked after by Ukai, and one time it was the other way around.(On hold.)
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Series: Haikyuu!! sickfics and suffering. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474574
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Ukatake 5+1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm back right after publishing yesterday, holidays inspire me. I'll update this fic shortly, but I don't know if it will be in various chapters or I'll just be adding to this one, so check in a few days to see if I uploaded.

He had spent fifteen whole minutes trying to find his freaking coat, but it was nowhere to be seen. He had promised to arrive to the morning practise in time today, and he wasn't about to break promises, it just was against his life principles, so the teacher just took his jacket and put it on over the rest of his clothes, hoping it would be enough. Spoiler: It wasn't.

By the time he arrived at school grounds, he was feeling really, really cold. And not in a it-just-snowed way, but more of the I-should-get-warm-right-now kind of cold. He took one of his trembling hands out of his pockets and opened the gym's door, hissing at the contact with the cold metal. He was glad to see everyone running laps around the court, as it meant that he had made it on time. "Good morning, guys!" He said with a shaky voice. "Good morning!" Came the response from his students. He seriously wanted his body to stop trembling, he hated shivering. He slowly made his way to the side of the blond, delinquent-looking man that was the coach of the team _and_ his now boyfriend, yet said man didn't turn to look at him. He did greet him, though. The teacher was still shaking, the chill air inside the gym doing nothing to help his situation. He just hoped the group of teenagers exercising there would warm the enviroment soon, as his teeth were starting to chatter. He crossed his arms around his body in an attemp to conserve what little war he had left, as he sank to the ground. He knew for sure his body temperature wasn't rising, and that was definetively _not right_.

The players and coach were too focused on their training to notice the situation, but the managers had enough attention to spare to note that something was wrong with their teacher. Shimizu qickly approached him and crouched to be at his level. "Sensei, is there something wrong?" She asked quietly, fearing the man was suffering of any kind of pain that could be aggravated by noise. The teacher seemed to sink even further, if that was even possible, before answering. "C-Co-Cold-d" The teen placed her hand on the adult's cheek, and the man pressed against the warmth. Meanwhile, the girl was getting really worried. "Coach" She said, her call unheard. "Coach Ukai" Said man finally turned to look at his side, but he certainly wasn't expecting to look down in the process of finding the voice's origin, nor the sight that awaited him. He also sunk to the groung, placing a hand on his lover's back. "Takeda-sensei, what's wrong?" Said man only whined softly. He wasn't feeling disoriented or confused, he just couldn't gather the energy to speak. "Coach, he's really cold" The blond pressed his hands on the other's neck and frowned. He proceded to pick the older man up and moved him to a bench, and then gave him his coat. "You're only wearing this thin jacket, why didn't you pick the thicker one?" He questioned. "C-Couldn-tt f-find it-it. Didn'tttt want t-to be la-late" Ukai took Takeda's hands between his own. "Then I guess the coat we found earlier is yours" He said. Daichi, who had noticed some was going on, appeared at their side. "Is everything alright?" He saked in a calmed, yet concerned voice. "Seems like Takeda-sensei is a bit hypothermic. Could you bring me the coat we found earlier? I'll go to my car and turn the heater on, bring him once you put the coat on him" He ordered. He apologised to the brunette, who whined when the hands warming his own dissapeared.

The captain came back a bit later carrying the coat and a hat, which he carefully help the adult to get on. He then called for Asahi. "Daichi, what's wrong?" He look worriedly at his teacher. "Nothing much, he'll be fine. Can you help me carry him to the coach's car?" The taller just nodded. "Yeah, sure. Hold tight, sensei" The teacher put his arms around his student's neck, trying to get as much warmth as possible. Once they got to the car, he was placed on the passenger seat. His shivering had started to subside a bit due to the warm coat and hat he was now wearing. "Thank you for bringing him here. Go back to practise, hopefully we'll be back before it ends. If not, just close the gym and we'll see you in the afternoon" Said the coach. Both teens nodded as the blond acomodated himself on the driver's seat. He looked at his lover, who was smiling gently at him. "Thank you, Keishin" He said. " You're more than welcome"

Tanaka stop by the car after practise to get his hat back before the classes started, but he decided he could go one morning without it after seeing the two men cuddled on the passenger's seat, Takeda sitting on Ukai's lap, and both peacefully asleep. Yet he told everyone in the team about his grand discovery, he just couldn't keep it hidden.

**TO BE UPDATED**


End file.
